Push pull chains can be found in diverse forms in the state of the art. In most cases, they are plate-link chains with alternating internal and external chain links that are connected by means of a chain joint. The internal and/or external plate links or special stiffening brackets (links) are shaped in a way that the chain can be made bend-proof in one swivel direction of the chain joint. This is ensured for a lineally guided (straight) chain or slightly over-swiveled chain joints so that thrust powers can be subsequently transmitted. The chain joints can still be swiveled in the other swivel direction and the chain can be guided accordingly, i.e. around a chain wheel. Also the drive of such a chain is generally ensured by means of a chain wheel. Of course, these chains can usually also transmit traction forces. Push pull chains which belong to the class of anti-backbend chains are used, for example, in door locking systems, window lifting systems etc. The use of push pull chains occasionally requires more space especially if the chain is to be rolled up for the purpose of storage or for the drive. In some cases, this space requirement hampers the use of push pull chains.